Innocent
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Laki-laki ini memang polos. Sangat polos. Namun laki-laki inilah yang berhasil membuat gadis ini terbebas dari rasa kesedihan dan mengetahui apa itu cinta secara tidak langsung / bad summary (ngaco) / Fic for Hatsune Miku's birthday / Innocent!Kaito / KaiMiku fic / Mind to RnR?


Seorang gadis bersurai biru kehijauan tengah memandang kosong ke arah sebuah batu. Batu yang telah menyadarkannya bahwa seorang perempuan dengan gelar surga di telapak kaki itu tidak ada di dunia lagi.

Tes.

Gadis itu termenung sesaat dalam halusinasinya. Mengingat saat ia membentak ibunya karena tidak dibelikan kue ulang tahun. Saat ia lebih memilih bermain bersama temannya dibanding memijit ibunya. Saat ia menggertak kasar ibunya.

Tes.

Ia begitu munafik. Di sekolah ia selalu membanggakan ibunya, selalu mengaku-ngaku bahwa ia membahagiakan ibunya. Realitanya? Itu sebaliknya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada teman-temannya.

Tes.

Dia tidak menyadari air matanya terus menetes dan membasahi tanah peristirahatan terakhir ibunya. Dan saat ia menyadarinya, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya hingga hanya tersisa kumpulan air mata di kelopak matanya yang sedang berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Air matanya tak pantas mengotori tanah yang penuh kesucian ini. Tak pantas. Sungguh tak pantas.

"Bunda...," gadis itu berkata dengan nada lirih. Dengan harapan lirih. Pemikiran yang amat sangat lirih. Semuanya lirih. Sangat lirih...

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Gadis itu terus menangis. Bahkan langit pun meneteskan air matanya seolah-olah turut berduka cita. Berusaha menutupi air mata gadis itu yang kini bercampur dengan air murni pemberian Tuhan tersebut agar tak ada satu pun orang yang melihat bahwa gadis yang sangat periang ini menangis. Meronta-ronta agar sang ibunda kembali, untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya, kedurhakaannya, dan kemunafikannya pada wanita yang telah melahirkan dan mengasuhnya.

Namun itu semua sia-sia. Sangat sia-sia. Seolah-olah bagai peribahasa, bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

Perlahan-lahan ia merasakan tak ada air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya seperti tadi. Awalnya ia merasa langit telah berhenti menitikkan air mata di tengah perkabungannya ini, namun ia masih mendengar langit tengah menangis kencang.

"Kamu bisa sakit mandi hujan begini..."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah laki-laki yang benar-benar polos yang kini tengah melindunginya dari tangisan langit. Iris biru kehijauannya memandang iris biru itu sekilas, terdapat kesedihan yang sama dengannya yang tengah ditahan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya..."

Seragam sekolah menengah atasnya tadi basah kuyup karena menahan air mata yang begitu banyak dari para malaikat yang tengah menangisi ibunya. Dan ia baru ingat! Laki-laki ini kan...

"Eh? Kau ini... Shion Kaito kan?"

Story : Innocent

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media._

_Warning : AR, Innocent!Kaito, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Angst_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

"Err... kau... Hatsune Miku kan?"

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Hanya ada suara petir menggelegar dengan hujan yang makin deras saja dengan tempo yang cukup berirama. Baik si gadis biru kehijauan maupun laki-laki berambut biru ini, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut mereka dan berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah si laki-laki menebak nama perempuan di hadapannya.

"U-Uhm..." Kaito—laki-laki berambut biru yang dimaksud—menggantungkan gumamannya, berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda diantara mereka berdua, "Miku kenapa bisa ada di sini? Ada apa?"

Miku memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Sekarang ini hatinya sedang berkecamuk. Pikirannya sudah lari kemana entah. Pandangannya ke arah batu nisan dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

Kaito menatap batu nisan yang ditatap oleh gadis biru kehijauan—Miku—itu, "A-Ah?"

_Hatsune Ring_

_Lahir : 13-07-1969_

_Wafat : 26-08-2014_

"Bunda...," nada lirih yang sama dengan sebelumnya meluncur pelan dari bibir Miku yang tak sampai setahun lagi akan mendapat gelar alumni SMA Utauloid—sekolahnya.

"A-Aku minta maaf...," ujar Kaito dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah...," akhirnya Hatsune Miku bisa mengucapkan kata selain 'Bunda', "mungkin kini Bunda sudah bahagia di atas sana, tanpa bentakanku, tanpa wajah tanda ketidaksenanganku, tanpa—"

"Shhhh..." Kaito langsung mengisyaratkan Miku agar diam, "sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe? Ada satu kafe yang lumayan jauh dari tempat ini, namun aku yakin tiga puluh menit akan sampai," ujar Kaito, "bagaimana? Apa kaumau? Mungkin di sana kau akan bisa lebih tenang."

Miku mengangguk pelan dengan senyum pahit nan lirih, lalu ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dibantu oleh Kaito dan membersihkan sedikit kotoran tanah yang menempel. Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu setelah Miku sedikit menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibunya yang telah basah oleh air hujan.

.

.

.

"Kaumau pesan apa, Miku?"

Jujur, Miku sama sekali tidak ingin mengonsumsi apapun saat ini. Memang dari pagi sampai sesore ini ia hanya makan nasi dengan lauk ikan goreng. Namun sampai sekarang dia tak ingin apapun masuk ke perutnya. Sungguh.

"Err, Kaito pesan sendiri saja. Aku tidak haus atau lapar sama sekali..."

Kaito seakan paham dengan keinginan Miku langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Pelayan! Teh hangat satu!"

Salah satu pelayan yang mendengar teriakan Kaito langsung menyerukan teriakan yang nyaris sama dengan Kaito hingga nyaris menyerupai burung beo, "Teh hangat satu, meja nomor sepuluh!"

Miku menatap Kaito dengan penasaran, "Kenapa Kaito bisa ada di sana tadi?"

Tatapan mata Kaito yang tadinya ceria—bagi Miku sendiri—langsung berubah menjadi tatapan sedih. Seperti orang yang habis menangis.

"Kita sama ya, Miku...," lirih pemuda itu, "kita sama-sama tidak punya sosok Bunda lagi." Kaito hanya menggenggam tangan Miku yang memucat dengan erat, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku barusan.

Ya. Miku tahu Kaito sudah hidup bersama neneknya saat masih duduk di kelas dua sekolah dasar. Ibu Kaito meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, sementara ayah Kaito menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkan Kaito bersama sosok perempuan tua renta namun masih menunjukkan semangatnya seperti saat-saat muda.

Kenapa Miku bisa tahu semua itu? Mudah saja, Miku adalah teman main Kaito sejak kecil, dan bagi Kaito sendiri, Miku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi temannya dan sahabatnya.

Miku juga tahu. Kaito adalah seorang pemuda yang divonis mengidap kelainan autis yang ketahuan saat ia berumur satu tahun. Dan orang-orang di sekolah pun menganggap bahwa kelainan tersebut adalah kehancuran bagi mereka dan Kaito adalah pembawa sial, sehingga tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan Kaito—

—kecuali gadis penyuka warna biru kehijauan dan—sebenarnya—maniak daun bawang bernama Hatsune Miku ini.

Miku juga tahu sifat-sifat Kaito. Kaito terkadang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri—Miku memang berhati baik, benar-benar sabar bila beberapa perkataannya diabaikan oleh Kaito, istilahnya, kacang—dan berbicara dengan logat aneh dan terbata-bata seperti robot yang mulai kehabisan energinya, dan selain itu, Kaito adalah orang yang sangat pemalu dan penakut bila bertemu orang asing.

Namun, dibalik sifat-sifat Kaito itu, Kaito adalah orang yang bersahabat bagi Miku sendiri. Kaito adalah orang yang optimis dan pekerja keras. Meskipun ia tidak sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya—agh, mungkin itu seharusnya tidak bisa disebut teman untuk Kaito selain Miku yang kebetulan sekelasnya—Kaito tidak pernah menyerah.

Kaito juga adalah orang yang begitu penyabar dan memiliki kepribadian yang begitu baik. Ia tidak pernah marah pada ayahnya karena telah meninggalkannya jika suatu hari ayahnya akan bertemu dengannya lagi meskipun itu tidak mungkin terjadi, namun ia selalu berharap bisa bertemu ayahnya sekali lagi. Ia tak pernah dendam pada anak-anak yang selalu mengerjainya dan menghinanya di kelas. Dan ia juga menganggap orang-orang di sekolahnya itu sebagai temannya, bukan musuhnya.

Bagi orang-orang yang baru mengenal Kaito, pasti mereka tak akan pernah menyangka bila Kaito adalah salah satu dari sekian milyar orang yang mengidap kelainan autis. Di mata mereka, Kaito adalah orang normal yang memiliki kehidupan layak seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Begitu juga Miku sendiri. Miku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kaito tidaklah sama dengannya secara psikis maupun emosional sampai ia melihat hasil tes rambut Kaito dari Amerika yang menyatakan Kaito positif autis, namun Miku tak peduli. Mau Kaito normal atau tidak, Kaito tetaplah Kaito. Orang yang begitu mengetahui apa arti persahabatan dan sangat setia kawan. Watak yang sama. Karakter yang sama.

Itulah yang ia sukai dan kagumi dari Kaito. Dan secara tidak langsung itu telah menumbuhkan perasaan bernama cinta pada laki-laki ini.

Ah, lupa akan satu hal yang memang belum diberitahu, bagi Miku juga, Kaito sendiri adalah kategori orang yang polos. Ralat, sangat polos. Ia tidak tahu yang namanya homo, lesbi, bokep, ciuman, dan lain sebagainya. Benar-benar polos. Dan saat Kaito bertanya padanya akan arti kata-kata picisan itu, Miku lebih memilih diam atau dia akan bilang bahwa dia belum saatnya untuk tahu.

"Hei Miku, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih memikirkan ibumu?" tanya Kaito polos.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ujar Miku yang mengerjapkan kedua bola mata biru indahnya, dan ia membau sebuah aroma sedap yang sangat tak asing di indera penciumannya itu.

Jus daun bawang.

"Aku sengaja memesannya untuk Miku. Tak enak jika aku minum sendirian sementara kau menjadi patung pelengkap penderita di sini," ucap Kaito sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya itu setelah sebelumnya terkekeh kecil—entah apa yang lucu.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat menghargai kebaikanmu, namun lain kali tidak perlu repot-repot ya...," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum dan mulai menyeruput jusnya, "hei, kautahu dari mana kalau aku suka jus daun bawang?"

Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan cangkir teh hangatnya bersama piring kecil sebagai alasnya, "Mudah saja. Kau kan sering meminta segala sesuatu yang berbau daun bawang pada nenekku saat kecil," ujarnya.

"Miku mau apa? Pizza? Roti daging? Jus daun bawang? Atau es krim vanila?"

"Jus daun bawang! Miku suka sama jus daun bawang! Kaito nanti minum jus sama Miku yaa? Miku mohonn..."

"Err, tapi kan Kaito mau makan es krim."

"Huweeeee, Kaito jahat! Miku benci Kaito! Huwaaaaa!"

"E-E-Emm, ya sudahlah, Kaito juga minum jus daun bawang saja. Demi Miku."

"Benarkahhh? Jadi Kaito mau minum jus sama Miku?"

"Hum! Asal Miku jangan pernah benci Kaito ya! Miku jangan pernah menangis akan hal apapun!"

"Iya Kaitooo! Miku janji tidak akan menangis!"

"Jadi, kalian berdua mau jus daun bawang?"

"Yaaaaa!"

Miku nyengir, "Hehe, kautahu sendiri kan kalau aku maniak daun bawang?"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau kan teman masa kecilku, masa aku tidak tahu?" balas Kaito.

Ketika mendengar bagian 'teman masa kecil', Miku merasa sedikit kecewa. Berarti Kaito hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman masa kecil? Tidak lebih?

Dan yang kedua adalah, dia mengingkari janjinya dengan Kaito! Berjanji agar ia tidak akan menangis dalam keadaan apapun.

Ah, sepertinya Miku terlalu banyak berharap pada pemuda polos di hadapannya yang sedang menyeruput teh hangat di tengah hujan. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak tahu apa arti cinta itu!

"Ahh, maaf ya Miku, aku tidak membawa baju ganti sama sekali, tapi aku membawa minyak kayu putih, apa kaumau pakai?" tawar Kaito sambil mengeluarkan sebotol minyak kayu putih dari kantung celananya.

"Tidak perlu Kaito, aku bisa bertahan dengan baju basah nan dingin seperti ini kok, sebentar lagi juga kering...," tolak Miku dengan halus.

"Nanti kaubisa masuk angin, Miku. Aku takut kau akan kenapa-kenapa," ujar Kaito dengan nada khawatir yang benar-benar nyata, bukan dibuat-buat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaito. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu," ujar Miku sambil menyeruput jus favoritnya.

"Oh ya, aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tadi aku ke sana juga untuk membersihkan makam Bunda...," lirih Kaito. Bahkan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya—yang sedikit acak-acakan—terlihat berkaca-kaca, "karena aku tahu sebentar lagi akan hujan, jadi aku bergegas pulang dan aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu Miku di sana..."

"O-Oh...," respon Miku, "hei Kaito."

Kaito menatap Miku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan, "Ada apa Miku? Kaubisa cerita banyak hal padaku, kita kan teman! Sahabat!"

"Apa aku masih dianggap anak oleh Bunda?" tanya Miku dengan lirih.

"Hah?" Kaito menautkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda dia heran, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Miku hanya memutar-mutar sedotan pada jus daun bawangnya dengan bosan, namun berbeda jauh dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya sekarang. Dia gelisah, "A-Aku sering membentak Bunda. Dan aku sering menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Bunda. Aku..."

"Tidak akan pernah, Miku. Sejahat-jahatnya seorang anak pada ibunya, ibu yang baik pasti akan terus menganggap anaknya itu sebagai orang yang sangat ia kasihi," ucap Kaito sambil menyeruput habis tehnya hingga cangkir hanya tersisa dua tiga tetes.

"Apa masih ada kesempatan untuk aku meminta maaf atas semua dosaku pada Bunda?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Bunda kenapa sih?! Kenapa Bunda tidak mau membelikan kue ulang tahun untukku?! Bahkan Rion dan Maika saja ada!"

"Bunda! Aku mau pergi ke rumahnya Rin! Masa tidak boleh sih?! Teman-temanku semuanya pada pergi!"

"Ayah tidak sama seperti Bunda. Bunda jahat, kalau Ayah baik, kenapa Ayah jarang pulang ke rumah? Apa Ayah tidak sayang sama Miku lagi?"

Miku memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Seperti banyak potongan teka-teki yang menyusun setiap memori penuh kenangan pahit. Kejadian-kejadian yang berkumpul menjadi satu itu membuatnya ingin menangis kencang.

"Tentu saja ada. Ralat, pasti selalu ada. Bunda itu sudah seperti Tuhan, mau memaafkan dan memberikan apapun yang mereka punya pada anaknya asal anaknya bahagia. Mereka rela dibentak, bahkan rela dibenci anaknya, tentu saja agar anaknya bahagia," jawab Kaito.

Cukup. Detik ini juga, Miku telah menangis. Bahkan ada beberapa tetes air matanya yang membasahi meja. Kaito yang melihatnya langsung meraih tisu yang memang disediakan di setiap meja.

Kenapa pemikirannya kali ini bisa kalah dari Kaito? Kenapa ia begitu lemah saat mengingat sosok Bunda? Lima hari setelah kematian Bunda membuatnya menangis hingga seperti air terjun yang mengalir tiada henti. Pelajaran di sekolah pun tak ia perhatikan, dan berakhir ia harus masuk ke ruang remedial untuk memperbaiki nilai kuisnya yang jauh dibawah nilai ketuntasan minimal.

Sementara Kaito, dia sudah ditinggalkan sosok ayah dan bunda—bersyukur ia masih memiliki ayah namun ia jarang pulang belakangan ini dari Ukraina—sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, namun ia tetap tegar. Bahkan pada saat Ibunya tewas dalam kecelakaan yang disiarkan lewat televisi—saat itu Miku dan Kaito tengah menonton acara yang disetel oleh Nenek Kaito—Kaito tak memberi respon apapun.

Atau karena saat itu Kaito masih kecil?

"Jangan menangis terus, Miku..." Kaito mengusap air mata Miku yang meleleh menggunakan tisu bersih yang tadi ia ambil, "nanti Bunda Miku juga menangis di atas sana..."

Miku menerima tisu dari Kaito dan mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan bagian tisu yang masih kering, "Terima kasih banyak..."

"Eum, Miku, aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ujar Kaito yang kini terlihat mulai gelisah.

Setelah yakin ia sudah berhenti menangis, Miku langsung membalas, "Mau tanya apa, Kaito? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Err, saat aku berada di dekatmu, entah mengapa aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang dan ingin meledak. Apa aku perlu menelepon rumah sakit ya?" tanya Kaito dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya, namun masih terlihat oleh Miku.

Demi semua jenis daun bawang di dunia, Miku ingin sekali mencubit pipi Kaito saat menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Begitulah Miku, suasana hatinya langsung berubah, kadang melankolis, dan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Miku bisa langsung bahagia seolah tidak mengalami kejadian apapun.

"Itu tandanya Kaito mengalami cinta," jawab Miku sambil tertawa renyah.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku cinta Miku," ujar Kaito masih bertahan dengan wajah polos.

Blush!

Suhu di wajah Miku langsung berubah. Astagaaaa! Kaito polos sekali mengucapkan kata sakral itu! Entah itu serius atau main-main, entah kenapa juga Miku merasakan euforia yang amat sangat membuatnya ingin mencium Kaito kali ini. Oke, Miku harus menghentikan aksi dan pemikiran aneh seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang cintanya diterima?" tanya Kaito.

"Err, biasanya orang itu akan mencium orang yang dia sukai, memberikan cokelat atau bunga, mengajak kencan, ata—"

Chu~

Miku terdiam. Bibir pemuda yang ia cintai menempel di bibirnya. Para wanita yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak histeris layaknya bertemu dengan hantu.

"Aku cinta Miku. Aku cinta Miku," ujar Kaito mengulang tiga kata yang terakhir diucapkannya setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat itu.

Sejujurnya, Miku betul-betul menyesal karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah mengotori kepolosan Kaito dengan kata-katanya tadi. Tapi... ia berpikir juga bahwa sudah waktunya Kaito untuk tahu semua yang berbau dewasa...

... karena mereka berdua memang sudah dewasa!

"Ya ampun! Laki-laki biru itu keren sekali yaaa! Romantis lagi! Coba saja Len seperti pemuda tampan itu! Kyaaaaa!"

"Aaahhh~ gadis itu ternyata lebih cantik dari Luka~"

Duakkk!

"Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis itu!"

"Ahhh, wajahnya Luka memeraahhh~"

Plakkkk!

"KITA PUTUS, KAMUI GAKUPO!"

"Huweeeee, Lukaaaaa~! Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu~! Aku akan terus menjadi pendamping Luka selamanyaaaa! Yang tadi aku hanya bercanda! Yang tercantik itu cumanlah Anda, Megurine Lukaaa... tolong... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"G-Ga-Gakupo..."

"Ah! Aku iri dengan gadis biru hijau itu! Dia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang begitu romantis! Astagaaa!"

"Lenka, kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Kau kan sudah punya Rinto, masa kamu mau ngasih PHP sama Rinto sih?"

"Kalau gitu, Rinto buat aku sajaa!"

Duaak!

Itulah sorak-sorai yang terdengar di sekitar kafe itu, membuat semburat merah di pipi kedua belah pihak yang ingin meni—ah, coret, maksudnya kedua belah pihak baik yang laki-laki maupun perempuan makin menebal saja.

"Err, apa Miku juga mencintaiku?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Uwaaa! Kira-kira diterima tidak yaaa?"

"Diterima saja! Aku yakin mereka adalah pasangan yang romantis! Kokone! Zunko! Siapkan kameraaa!"

"Ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat mendebarkan! Diterima atau tidak yaaa?"

Sorak-sorai itu mulai berseru kembali, membuat Miku semakin gugup dan grogi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kaito tadi. Ia kan memang mencintai Kaito, kenapa dia sepertinya sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan 'aku juga suka padamu'?

"A-Aku juga cinta Kaito..." Miku tersenyum lebar dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Kyaaaa! Diterimaaaa! Gumi! Gumiya! Ini pantas untuk mading sekolah! Cepat fotooo!"

"Hei hei Gakuko, kita tidak satu sekolah dengan mereka, untuk apa difoto?"

"Oh iya ya, benar juga. Ehehehee~"

"Tuhan, terima kasih telah menakdirkan kedua belah pihak dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius. Semoga mereka selalu bersama hingga mencapai tali perkawinan dan tali pernikahan serta selalu bersama sampai akhir hayat mereka. Amin." doa salah satu pelayan di kafe itu dengan tampang alimnya.

Miku langsung memeluk tubuh Kaito dengan sangat erat. Bahkan Kaito bisa merasakan tetes-tetes air mata yang meleleh dan jatuh di seragamnya yang sudah mulai mengering karena terkena hujan tadi.

"Hei Miku, jangan bersedih tentang Bundamu lagi, ya? Aku yakin Bundamu juga Bundaku akan sangat bahagia di sana," ujar Kaito, "dan... selamat ulang tahun..."

Miku terkejut, lalu segera melihat kalender yang terpampang di dinding kafe. Tiga puluh satu di bulan delapan dalam setahun, kenapa ia bisa lupa?

Ya. Kini Miku sudah tidak merasa gundah gulana lagi akan kepergian Bundanya. Ia sudah bersama dengan orang yang akan membahagiakannya seumur hidup hingga ajal menjemput. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan melupakan Bundanya. Dia harus bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya!

Polos. Kaito memang polos. Sangat polos. Tapi itu semua hanyalah masa lalu. Sekarang Kaito sudah tidak polos lagi, mengingat Kaito sudah tahu apa arti cinta. Tapi Kaito masih tergolong polos dibanding pemuda-pemuda lain.

Kaito tak tahu apa itu ciuman ala pasangan Perancis. Dan itu memalukan!

"Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi, Kaito sayang. Aku sudah bahagia, sangat bahagia. Karena kau adalah orang yang paling kusayangi. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kaito..." Miku bisa merasakan Kaito mengeratkan pelukan dengannya.

"Miku, kau akan tetap menerimaku walaupun aku autis bukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengalami autis, Kaitooo... kau terlalu polos dan baik untuk mengidap kelainan permanen itu. Walaupun kau autis, aku tetap menerima dirimu apa adanya..."

"Terima kasih, Miku..."

"Sama-sama, Kaito..."

Langit yang sedari tadi menurunkan hujan yang sangat deras langsung berhenti perlahan-lahan dan sang matahari keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik awan dan bersenandung senang diatas sebuah kebahagiaan yang amat mendalam bagi si gadis biru dan pria hijau.

Cinta mereka akan bertahan... untuk selamanya...

_._

_._

_._

_Fin~_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** : Yoshaaa! Balik dengan Ryuuka Mikan! Author rusuh yang sukanya bikin fiksi gaje dan gak bermutu! #bangga #hah

Fiksi ini Mikan berikan(?) untuk Hatsune Miku, siapa yang gak kenal diva satu ini? Yak! Hari ini dia berulang tahun untuk yang ke... entahlah #dibantai tapi tapi tapi, selamat ulang tahun Hatsune Miku! Semoga selalu dipuji-puji ama fans Vocaloid! *meski Mikan gak terlalu suka Miku* #bantaied

Yah, Mikan sudah dulu A/N gaje ini. Mind to review?


End file.
